


How will this project go?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Parenthood, Polyamory, Robot/Human Relationships, i will fix them dont worry, i will make mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: I will forget this fic exist so this one is pretty meh, i was gonna do it like normal high school AU but NAH so anyway with the v3 cast in the same class together, the teacher Ms.Green pair up everyone and well im not how this will go, its pretty be a fun onePlease you dont like any of the pairing i have please read something else thanks!





	1. Buddies and lunch time

"So for this project this will require working together, I assign everyone partners so let me grab my list" the teacher hold their clip board and call out the names

"Rantaro your partner is Tenko"  
They look at each other, Tenko doesnt like having a male partner, and Amami was kinda hoping he work with his boyfriend Kiibo since both of them are good figuring out stuff together but at least its a week project wait??? how long is this project??

"Angie you'll be paired up with Saihara"  
She was happy, Saihara didnt mind working with her but Ouma is upset about it so he raise his hand "Uh who am i paired up with?"  
"Ouma you are paired up with Kaito"  
Kaito turns around "Excuse me" he said  
"What? Why he's so stupid"  
"Your the one to speak assfuck"  
"Oh shut up you-"  
"YOU TWO STOP!" Saihara said, making both of them stop the teacher is not going to question but move on "Kiibo paired up with Tsumugi" Oh boi  
kaede and Miu pair up welp theres goes Maki girlfriend, Ryoma and Himiko paired up, Gonta and Tojo which leads Korekiyo and Maki together

"So in this project, You will learn how to be good parent in the future" the teacher hold out a baby doll, Semi realist hair and all, labeled in blue and pink "So while im passing the dolls out these babies are going to be like real life babies, they may seem like dolls but they will cry and all that" handing Tenko a pink baby doll, then Kaito a blue one, Angie have blue and so on and so on "This will be 50% of your grade and no i will not switch partners for you, You two have to work together so if theres any complaints come meet me after class" 

After class 

Ouma and Kaito hold the doll "I cant work with him" Ouma whined, Ms. Green stack her papers and put her hand down "Well Kokichi, You work with Shuichi kinda well but Kaito is doing very well in class so i thought this may help plus Kaito also needs to work with someone new"  
"But Ms.Green we dont even like each other" Kaito said, she put her glasses down on the table "Well you two have to make up or get a F for this semester in human and child development" she said, opening up her text book, Ouma let out a groan, is this going what partners going to be like? well at least they arent working with someone else fron another class

Lunch time 

Rantaro and Tenko are talking "So since you and i partners i will watch her for two hours and you watch next two hours" she holds the baby, he nods "Ok, I'll be back"  
"Huh? Where are you going?" she grab his arm, he turns to her "me and Kaito are going to get somethin to eat, Do you want anything or you can come with us"  
She shakes her head "No you two are always late when you show up with food in class"  
"Well now we eat in Kaito car so we dont let other peopke smell our food, besides we are headin to a fast food place see ya" he walk off but she stop him again, he turns "I...Is Tsumugi going with you?" she look to the side with a blush "Yeah she is"  
"Im going because my girlfriend" he nods and she follow him

"Amami!" Kiibo smile waving at him, Rantaro walk to him and kiss him on the lips "Where's Kaito" He ask, Tsumugi hug Tenko "Finally coming with me? Dont worry we can share food" she said how much love is going on here! 

"Man i fucking hate you, You may be the cool guy but i will-"  
Kiibo point at Ouma and Kaito, they pricker on and on about working together, Amami shake his head; Saihara tap both of them on their shoukders "Hey hey at least this project is only two weeks" he chuckle nervously "WHAT?!" everyone said, look at them "Huh you didnt know its due in two weeks" he said, Tenko pouts and hug Tsumugi "I dont want it to be two weeks i can not stand a degenerate like him"  
"Well talk about that later, im heading in the lunch room and Kaito where are you going?"  
"Huh?" he puts his arms around Saihara making Ouma pouting "Out to eat, just some fast food"  
"well here some of my money i just want a milkshake and fries"  
"Alright, come on Ouma you're coming with me"  
Ouma puts his arm around Saihara "Nope i wanna stay here with my babe so i want a burger and cheese fries"  
Kaito roll his eyes "Kids meal it is, come on guys"  
"NO!" Ouma shout, Saihara walk off holding Ouma hand

In the car

Tenko was next to Tsumugi, Rantaro resting his head on Kiibo lap while Kiibo was rubbing his hand through his soft hair and Kaito the driver of course he pull up and ordering food

Back to the school 

Kaede phone starts ringing, she answer it "Ok" she stands up "Their here" everyone in v3 stands up and head outside. Kaito smile, while Rantaro and Kiibo were sitting the car, Tsumugi and Tenko head back inside to eat together 

Lunch time finally  
Everyone was chatting when suddenly a baby doll start crying, Saihara put his milkshake down and hold the doll, digging his bag but Angie hand him the baby bottle "Thank you Angie" he smiled  
she takes the doll out of his arm, he watch her "Auta said a baby like you must be sacrifice"  
"Angie no" she giggles "Im kidding but Auta said he is a blessing and we must take good care of him"  
"Hehe yeah" Ouma hands Saihara his shake "I ate all your fries"  
"Ouma" he groan, Kaito hands Saihara his own fries "You can have mines" he said  
"Thank you" he takes it and eat it, Ouma pout and take a bite of Kaito burger "Thank you lover"  
"You little shit i will-" the baby starts crying, both of them look at each other, not knowing what to do "You got to feed the baby, i have a new baby sister so when they cry feed them, make silly faces or sing to them" Rantaro say as Kiibo stands up "It almost class time, see you later Amami" he lean down and kiss him on the lips; heading inside and start looking for Tsumugi and Tenko. Rantaro stands up throw away his trash "See you later Kaito i got biology, Miu come on before we are late" Miu throw away her trash and kiss Himiko on the cheek "See ya later short stuff" off they go Soon everyone part ways and head to their other class 

Maki and Korekiyo for physical class  
Saihara and Gonta in english class  
Kaito heading to environmental class  
Tojo and Ouma in science class  
Himiko and Ryoma heading to Drama class  
Angie heading to Art class


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...I will do more on what everyone is wearing....It may take like a while or so to think of any,Just done Saihara, Kaito, Ouma and Angie outfits other will come around!

A brand new day Time for school

Ah yes, Saihara gets up and see the doll "Morning little one....Uh Angie and i never talk about giving you a name" he holds the doll and put it in his scroller

What kind of a school- no no 

He gets dress, so he start his day with brushing his hair, then putting on some simple choker, its black with a little lock on it, then put on some simple light blue shirt with black font saying "Hope or Despair" with black drips on the words, then some ripped black skinny jeans with some blue tennis shoes with little stars on em, he is fully dressed, he takes the doll and head downstairs, grabbing his back pack and his phone which the screen save of Ouma and Kaito with little black hearts on their cheeks, and a little monokuma chain dangling on the ear jack, he grab his headphones which are blue with checker on the side of em. So he head downstairs, was greeted by his mother who is currently raising him on her own. She been there in whole life his, His dad was never around most part but send him birthday money and call him; so anyway his mother was getting ready for work she works at a nice company so her and Saihara got a decent house, two stories nothing too big or fancy, the dream house she want it so im getting off track here, he grab a piece of toast and kiss his mother cheek "Bye Mom see you later"   
"Bye sweetie have a wonderful day at school."

He walks outside and see Kaito in his car "Shuichi!" heads over to the car, setting the doll in the back and then sit up front with Kaito, Kaito is wearing some galaxy skinny pants, with of course purple jacket with rockets on the side, he is wearing one earring which its a shape of a star, and some black shirt with little white dots which were supposed to be stars and some nice galaxy nike shoes, He smiles at him "Morning Shu" "Morning Kaito, where's Ouma?"   
"i'll get him he said he needed to put the baby in something he want the child to wear so we're heading over there now" he starts the car, Saihara eats his toast and open his bag and finish up his homework and FINISH! he's phone ring out it up "Hello?"   
"Its me Angie, Im already here maybe this weekend you wanna work on this project together" she said "Sure you want to head to my place or yours?"   
"Yours is fine" "Ok see you at school" they hang up and he lay his head back "So hows the little baby goin?"   
Saihara let out a groan "Hard, i cant sleep for one hour but it help me finish up my homework, How about you?"  
"Me and Ouma are lost on this project" 

Still driving and chatting, soon stop at Ouma's place, they see him "Kaito!!!!" he smiles, Kaito park his car and wait for ouma to get in, soon he got in "Ouma what the hell?"   
"What?" he said, "No way our baby is going to look like that" the baby doll has some....Checkers on, Ouma shrug his shoulder "Well not my fault i didnt have anything good"   
Kaito starts the car, Saihara turns "Hey Shuichi! Do you miss me?" he kiss Saihara cheek OH the outfit he's wearing

Ouma is wearing a white with purple on the end of his shirt, kinda long sleeves but he is wearing a purple sleevless dark purple jacket, his shirt says "Groovy You" some white rip skinny jeans, with a keychain around the belt area, some checker vans, wearing a checker head scraf around his wrist and some purple nail polish and one black n white....Checkers again. 

Made it to school, They see Angie there but not the others? where they go, Angie's hair is tied up into a messy bun with some pencil in her hair, her bangs were normal she didnt do much with her hair today wonder why? who knows? but she is in a yellow top showing abit of her stomach but its covered in a white lace top, some white shorts abit yellow knee socks and black-grey ish sneakers with bright yellow laces. She wave at them "Very delightful morning" prasing the sun at its earliest, Ouma walks in and see the others OH pfft just having some breakfast, he go and grab his breakfast while Kaito was sitting with the other since he already ate, Saihara just ate toast but lucky his mom pack some of his breakfast in a small box, he heads over to and sit next to Maki and Korekiyo.

(This chapter is literary what the fuck everyone is wearing)

Rantaro was asleep while Kiibo was under his jacket, probably sleeping too, Korekiyo and Maki are checking the baby since Maki is really good with children i dont know why she needs to understand it but she kinda wanna get some extra grades, Kaede and Miu are dressing their child up Tenko is asleep and Himiko was sleeping as well, Ryoma is eating and Tsumugi is watching some anime, Tojo is traching Gonta how to be a good father and telling him everything he needs to know so thats what going on!   
Saihara sat down and grab his littke box and start finishing up his breakfast.

Soon the school bell rings; Rantaro got out from his slumber and look at Tenko, She hands the baby while yawning "FUCK!" he yelled out making the doll cry "RANTARO!" Tenko frown  
"sorry hush little baby" he gives it a bottle; in his arms standing up and walk around   
"Tsumugi......Why is our child in a Naruto outfit" kiibo said, Tsumugi smile "I made this last night and i thought why not give him the moment of his life"   
"You do realize that the baby is a girl right"  
Wait....Nani the fuck? she holds the baby "Well the gender doesnt matter as long they be comfortable in this outfit its all fine and danni its sure be fine" the second bell ring welp time for class 

Miu, Kaito, Rantaro, Kiibo, Himiko, Ryoma, Gonta, Angie and Maki takes the baby and head for class 

Just pray that the baby doesnt make a noise in class today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on my other fic plus some new smutty one comin! 
> 
> I"m not sure if i want to add all the other cast...I have to see


	3. Names and lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm Miu, Kaede and Himiko outfit are in, so we head of and i went straight ahead to child development class and well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do everyone like their weekend meet up and stuff cuz i got some good ideas with this little Au im doin

First period went very well

Trade and head to second period

Switch and 3rd third period

Now we in 4th period time for child development

"Okay class you have a pop quiz next Thrusday so please study, we will be reviewing for our upcoming test which its next month i havent decided yet but it will go over the child you have to take care, Know how and where babies come from and all that" Ms.Green write something on the board, Saihara takes out his planner and write the date for pop quiz and test, What a nerd 

the door open and the teacher step out, Kaito tap Shuichi "Are you busy this weekend, Me You and Ouma dinner date" Saihara smile but turn down the invite "Im sorry Kaito im busy with this project with Angie this weekend may next weekend" he said, Kaito nods "Aw ok, Hey Rantaro You busy this weekend"   
Rantaro turns around "Yeah, Helping Tenko plus getting my wisdom teeth pulled out"   
"Ohh yikes!" Ouma and Miu hold their jaw "what? its just one tooth thats coming out" he said, oooh Miu aint feelin it; the teacher comes back in "Ok so sorry about that its just a teacher meeting"  
Ouma raise his hand, she points at him "So whats for lunch" Kaito, Tenko, Kiibo, Tojo, Kaede, Saihara, Korekiyo and Ryoma face palm; she shrug her shoulders "I dont know let me see i will tell you after we finish this lesson"

So on she teach about the next thing in the text book but so sudden, Kaede baby starts crying making Miu get up and sit next to her, Miu holds the doll and feed it some bottle of fake milk "Thank you Miu" Kaede was relieved  
"Anything for Raven"   
Well shit they already name the baby

Ms.Green doesnt mind this "Oh i forgot what did everyone name their baby?" she said, Maki holds the doll "Dylan" she said, Next Ryoma and Himiko "Hannah i guess" Himiko said, Rantaro and Tenko next "Vanessa!" Tenko said, Next Tsumugu and Kiibo "Haruka!" Kiibo knew she would the baby after a anime character he's gonna accept it anyway nect Tojo and Gonta "Sam" Gonta said, Saihara stands up "Angie whats his name?"  
" Nickky!" she said, nikky kinda sound like a girls name but whatever name is a name.  
Kaito holds the doll "Luma!"   
"Its a boy"   
"Star"   
Ouma just- he groan and stands up "He's name is Little mac"  
"Stop naming him that, Thats a smash character"   
"K Rool sounded much better"   
"Ok Ethan is his name" 

Oh thank you

So the class was over now we head to lunch time! 

"Kaito where are going" Ouma said, Kaito shrugs his head "Since today is nachos and i hate nachos im going get me some bubble tea" he said, Ouma hands him money "Give me in purple" he walk off, Saihara walk to him "Kaito?"   
"Bubble tea?"   
"ooh bubble tea, I was gonna aak can you get me some burger but im coming with you, Angie is staying here cuz she wanna stay with Korekiyo for a bit" Kaito smiles finally some alone time with him, he waits for Rantaro to come and there he is "Rantaro"   
Rantaro wave at him "Whats up let me guess bubble tea" he guess correctly "Yes what happen to Kiibo?"   
"Tsumugi needed him to stay behind and pick out a outfit for the baby, Its just me" he said, his phone ring and a see a text from Kiibo

'Hey wait up! Tsumugi wanted to spend time with Tenko so i have the baby' Robo boyfriend

"Oh nevermind he's coming" 

Soon all four of them head out, Lets go back to the other   
Ouma isnt the biggest fan of the school nachos so he pull something out of his bag, its candy "Ouma guve me some" looking at Miu "Fine" giving her some candy and the girl eats some.  
Kaede walks in with just the nachos hm alright! She is wearing a pink shirt, with a panda on it, Kinda short sleeve shirt, Blue shorts jeans, Her hair into a ponytail while wearing a pink and black hat, Black on the back and pink in the front, the hat says 'wazzup' with some glitter on the word, some fish net tight that is underneat her jean shorts and lastly pink tennis shoes with white laces.

She puts down a piece of paper and groan, Tojo put her hand on her shoulder "Is something wrong?" she ask, Kaede pout "I have to focus on the baby but i havent plan on anything for prom" saying that while eating some chip "Oh Ive been meaning to ask you how much prom will be"   
She shut her eyes "Oh we really havent figure out that yet"   
Tojo nods "Well we got another week til this project is over with"   
"Yeah wa hoo" she holds a fist up 

Nagito sits next to Ouma, he sees him and oh some new food "Nagito where did you get that?" he ask "Theres a food truck outside, I think like two or three of them"   
That was the cue Miu leave and check it out

Miu is obliviously wear a shirt, showing her shoulder dont worry she got a jacket just in case a teacher like being stupid, Her shirt says "Fuck" but its 'f**k' in rainbow font, the shirt is dark pink, some white shorts with some legging underneat it, its white of course, some black heeled boots and her hair is like her normal hair and her back pack is black with some pins of a bear, unicorn and mouse.

She check out and "FINALLY! they have something good beside todays lunch"   
Himiko was behind her  
Himiko is wearing a red shirt with some words like magic and all spell related, some grey sweatpants, her hair is normal and some grey sneakers.(Im sorry, no fashion comes to mind when i was thibkin of her :/ )

Now Ouma is following them and look around and see Kaito and Saihara in line for some food. Heads to them "Hey where my tea?" Saihara hand it to him, Ouma stands in line 

Tsumugi sees Kiibo and Rantaro walking towards them. they sit and Kiibo hand the baby to Tsumugi "People are asking why did i name her haruka from Free"   
"Haruka Nanses is a beautiful man"   
Rantaro shrug his shoulder "Tenko are you coming over this weekend? i wont make it"  
"Fine i'll watch her over the weekend" she said, handing the doll to him which he holds "Vanessa...But we never name the kid?"  
"Vanesse was the only i could think of now excuse me, I need something to eat" she and Tsumugi are off, holding hands and all.  
Kiibo handed him his bag from the food truck, Rantaro takes it; Kiibo put the baby on the table and look at it.....The Naruto outfit......Hhhh, he's been zoned out abit....The weekend is coming......He hopes Tsumugi doesnt dress him in some sort anime outfit....We'll see.....Hopefully!


	4. Weekend starts

The school bell ring and everyone start heading home for the weekend 

Everyone said their goodbye to their teacher and have a good weekend talk

Rantaro was heading to his locker, but he sees Kiibo by his locker putting his books in and grabbing his phone. Rantaro head up to him, putting his arm on his locker   
Kiibo look at his mirror and see Rantaro "Rantaro" he smiles and hug him "i wish you luck with your wisdom teeth"   
"Thank you but i wont be here Monday"   
"Dont worry, do you want me to tell Tenko about that?"   
"Yeah but tell her to come over Sunday night to bring the doll over" Kiibo close his locker door and lock it, both of them head to Rantaro locker, soon put in the code and open the locker door, Kiibo lean back on the other lockers "I will tell her but i think she'll listen to Tsumugi more" 

"Your right, Tenko is not bad to work with tho despise hating dudes she's a good mom but i dont want her to spoil the doll so much" he said making Kiibo smile "Yeah Tsumugi told me i would be a good father but Tsumugi like to dress the doll in anime clothes also she recommend me to watch some anime" Rantaro chuckle "What anime she told you to watch"   
"I have it my database, Its too many to name" He said, Rantaro close his locker door, holding Kiibo hand and head out to meet Kaito 

Outside

Kaito and Ouma are talking about the doll, despise Ouma fashion sense for a kid, Kaito will put him in better clothes "All im saying is no galaxy theme clothes" Ouma said, Kaito roll his eyes "It looks better than this" he pointed at the baby clothes "Its called fashion"   
"Its call Check mate" he say making Ouma pout

Kiibo phone ring "My professor is here, if you see Tsumugi tell her to meet me tomorrow at the park around noon okay"   
Rantaro lean his head on top of Kiibo's "Okay goodbye kiss"   
Kiibo gives a sweet kiss on the lips, holding Rantaro hand both of them pulled away "Okay i gotta go-" Rantaro pull him into another kiss on the lips finally let him go "See you tuesday"   
Kiibo went the other way  
Rantaro walking to the other side to meet his buddy Kaito. 

Ah the two idiots are still bricking about the baby clothes  
"Okay you two enough" Rantaro holds his arms up, the two boys look at him, frowning and back to bricking with each other making Rantaro shaking his head "Hey hey hey what the fuck you two fussin for?"   
"Tell Ouma that he doesnt have good fashion sense"   
"Tell Kaito he doesnt know my taste"   
moving them to the side "Ouma checkers is not gonna do it for the baby, You havent talk to Junko about this" he change the doll into some better clothes  
"She isnt here today" Ouma said "Ah there now stop bricking and drive me home"   
In some cute clothes "Rantaro you do...Fashion?" Kaito look at him "My sister is a designer for clothes and all" he said, Saihara walk up to them "Kaito! Ouma!" the two boys turn their head see Him with Tenko and Tsumugi "Shuichi!" Ouma run up and hug him

Tsumugi look around "Where's Kiibo?"   
Rantaro told her "He went home for private reason but he said meet him tomorrow at the at noon" 

After a few chats, everyone went home and tomorrow starts the weekend


	5. Rantaro and Tenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start off with Rantaro and Tenko then next is......

its the fucking weekend and everyone got to work together for this project

"Onii-chan! ONII-CHAN! wake up we gotta go" letting out a groan, she pout and puff her cheek out, jump on his bed making him wake up "Im up Molly, im up" jumping down and run outside waiting for him to get dress. Rantaro yawns scratch his head, head to his own bathroom since his dad is rich and all, brush his teeth for this appointment his mother made.

Brushing his teeth, washing his face and putting some clothes on then look at his nails "I guess i need to repaint them" he shrug his shoulders

He is wearing some grey jeans abit ripped up, blue plaid with a black shirt under neat, black tennis shoes and his earrings, nose ring....Rings for his fingers. now looking for his phone, he left it on the charger last night, ah "Uhh Sasha! Did you take my phone?" he shout for her attention....No response letting out a groan, heading to the living room and see her on his phone.

Of course she is only 6 and the 10th sister to the Amami family, she is a smarty girl she knows about her math, Math is mostly her favorite subject always get A's in that class and very good with her English and French as well. Amami father taught her those things. 

"Sasha, what are you doing with my phone?" he sit next to her, swinging het feet and scroll "Your pictures"  
He take his phone back "That privacy Sasha"  
"You have a lot of picture of your boyfriend" she said making him chuckle "Yeah i love him"  
"I want him to play with me" she raise her hands, he pet her head "Maybe some other time, I gotta go where's Molly?"  
"In the car with mama" 

Head outside, seeing his mother talking to his dad.

Both of them got a divorce so it doesnt bother him much, he send a text to Tsumugi to see if Tenko is okay with her watching the doll for the day  
Molly was on her tablet, playing some games and waitinf for her older brother to hurry up. Amami sits in the car and got a text from Tumugi.....

'She is fine with the child, Trust me'

Sure Tsumugi now his parents finish talking, his mother starts the car "maybe after we finish we can have some ice cream"  
"Yay Ice Cream!" his little sister smile

Off we go!

With Tenko

She is practicing her fighting skills of course, her mother watching her praising her hardwork, Tenko is very pleased with her own mother watching her, she saw her mother getting up and helping her "Dont forget this is the weak spot" she smile at her, backing up and Tenko kick the weak spot 

"Good job sweetie, You are getting better with this" she said  
"Thanks mom" Tenko wipe her sweat off with a towel, hearing the doll crying  
"Are you sure you don't need my help sweetie?" she ask, Tenko shake her head "Im sure i dont need help and besides Im suppose to meet Rantaro tomorrow"  
"I thought you dont like boys" 

"I dont but my teacher assigned me with him and mom he's okay to work with" she holds the doll and bottle feeds it, her mother just wonder about her own daughter.......No no its too early, she not even in the 12th grade but 10th grade. But this project is making get ready for the real world, a baby is a big step she isnt too sure her own daughter and her girlfriend even want a child together.......Have they even considered about the future together she knows Tenko is very greatful mother, she has that mother vibes to this doll, she watch how good she is with this but never seen her partner Rantaro around but she did say he is getting teeth pulled out today so that fine but she wonders......Wonders......Wonders about-

After that bottle feed and putting the doll down in its carrier, Tenko look at her mother "Mom...Is everything okay?" she looks at her "Oh yes im fine, come on lets train abit more and then we can take a break, I need to go the market for tonight dinner"  
Tenko nods "Okay!"


End file.
